mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kyoto Animation
, often shortened to simply , is a Japanese animation studio located in Uji, Kyoto Prefecture, Japan. It was established in 1981, became a limited company in 1985 and then became a corporation in 1999. Presided by Hideaki Hatta, the company is affiliated with noted studio Sunrise and is also parent to the studio Animation Do. Although founded in 1981 Kyoto Animation has only produced seven anime series as of 2007 on their own, five of them being television series adaptations, and two self-produced OVAs (Munto series), and have been involved in the production of Kiddy Grade, InuYasha, Nurse Witch Komugi, Tenchi Universe, and Generator Gawl. They have also been involved in Konami's long-running baseball game Jikkyō Powerful Pro Yakyū (Power Pro) series' for four installments (eight through eleven) for the vocal opening and ending sequences (Konami made the openings themselves before seven). Produced series In the list below, only the productions that Kyoto Animation was the main producer of is listed. TV series produced ;Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu *Series run: August 26, 2003 - November 18, 2003 *Genres: Comedy, Military, Romance *Episodes: 12 x 24 minutes *Adapted from the Full Metal Panic! light novel series, and sequel to the 2002 version created by Gonzo. ;Air *Series run: January 6, 2005 - March 31, 2005 *Genres: Drama, Fantasy, Romance *Episodes: 13 x 24 minutes (+ 2 x 24 minutes Air in Summer) *Adaptation of Key's visual novel. ;Full Metal Panic!: The Second Raid *Series run: July 13, 2005 - October 19, 2005 *Genres: Comedy, Mecha, Military, Romance *Episodes: 13 x 24 minutes (+ 1 x 24 minutes OVA) *Adaptation of the Full Metal Panic! light novel series by Shoji Gatoh. ;The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *Series run: April 2, 2006 - July 2, 2006 *Series re-run (with new episodes): April 3, 2009 - October 9, 2009 *Genres: Comedy, Mystery, Science fiction, Supernatural *Episodes: 14 x 24 minutes *Episodes (re-run): 28 x 24 minutes *Adaptation of the light novel series by Nagaru Tanigawa. ;Kanon *Series run: October 5, 2006 - March 15, 2007 *Genres: Comedy-drama, Fantasy, Romance *Episodes: 24 x 24 minutes *This series is the second anime adaptation of a visual novel of the same name by Key. The first was created by Toei Animation in 2002. ;Lucky Star *Series run: April 8, 2007 - September 16, 2007 *Genres: Comedy, Slice of life *Episodes: 24 x 24 minutes + 1 OVA *Adaptation of the manga by Kagami Yoshimizu. ;Clannad *Series run: October 4, 2007 - March 27, 2008 *Genres: Comedy-drama, Fantasy, Romance *Episodes: 23 x 24 minutes (+ 1 x 24 minutes OVA) *Another adaptation of a visual novel by Key. ;Clannad After Story *Series run: October 3, 2008 - March 26, 2009 *Genres: Comedy-drama, Fantasy, Romance *Episodes: 24 x 24 minutes (+ 1 x 24 minutes OVA) *Sequel to Clannad, adapted from the visual novel by Key. ;K-On! *Series run: April 3, 2009 - June 26, 2009 *Genres: Comedy, Slice of life *Episodes: 13 x 24 minutes (+ 1 x 24 minutes OVA) *Adaptation of the manga by Kakifly. ;K-On!! *Series run: April 7, 2010 - September 28, 2010 *Genres: Comedy, Slice of life *Episodes: 26 x 24 minutes *Sequel to K-On!, adapted from the manga by Kakifly. ;Nichijou *Series run: TBA *Genres: Comedy *Adaptation of the manga by Keiichi Arawi. Original productions ;Munto *Release dates: April 14, 2003 - April 20, 2003 *Genres: Adventure, Fantasy *Episodes: 1 x 52 minutes *''Munto'' was unique in that it was an OVA that was first distributed online through Kyoto Animation's website in three parts. ;Munto 2: Beyond the Walls of Time *Release dates: 2004 *Genres: Adventure, Fantasy *Episodes: 1 x 58 minutes *''Munto 2'' was also first distributed online, but in two parts. ;Sora o Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai *Series run: January 14, 2009 - March 11, 2009 *Genres: Adventure, Fantasy *Episodes: 9 x 24 minutes *A television series remake of Munto. ;Tenjō Jin to Akuto Jin Saigo no Tatakai *Release: April 18, 2009 *Genres: Adventure, Fantasy *A film sequel to the television series Sora o Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai Films ;The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya *Release: February 6, 2010 *Genres: Comedy-drama, Science Fiction, Slice of Life, Supernatural *A film adaptation of the novel by Nagaru Tanigawa Original net animation ;The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya *Series run: February 14, 2009 - May 15, 2009 *Genres: Comedy *An original net animation series. Adaptation of the manga based on the Haruhi Suzumiya series. ;Nyorōn Churuya-san *Series run: February 14, 2009 - May 15, 2009 *Genres: Comedy *An original net animation series. Adaptation of the manga based on the Haruhi Suzumiya series. Game openings and endings ;Jikkyō Powerful Pro Yakyū series *Aka: Power Pro/''Pawapuro'' series *Games eight through eleven in the main series installment *Release dates: 2001 - 2004 *Genres: Sports *Original Development: Konami/Diamond Head *Kyoto Animation featured all the openings in eight through eleven, as well as the Success Mode ending in eleven. References External links *Kyoto Animation official website *Animation Do official website * Category:Anime companies Category:Companies established in 1981 Category:Companies based in Kyoto Prefecture Category:Kyoto Animation ar:كيوتو أنميشن ca:Kyoto Animation de:Kyōto Animation es:Kyoto Animation fr:Kyoto Animation ko:교토 애니메이션 id:Kyoto Animation it:Kyoto Animation ms:Kyoto Animation ja:京都アニメーション pl:Kyoto Animation pt:Kyoto Animation ru:Kyoto Animation th:เกียวโตแอนิเมชัน uk:Kyoto Animation zh:京都動畫